


First Meetings

by vampiricconure



Category: MIB - Fandom, Transformers (2007)
Genre: First Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiricconure/pseuds/vampiricconure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The MIB are introduced to the people of Cybertron during Bumblebee's search for Sam, the Cube and Megatron. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meetings

No one knew when Sector Seven and the Men in Black crossed paths. All that most people knew was that getting the two to cooperate was like drawing blood from a stone. Today was no exception. 

Agents and J and K looked down from their perch in the Men in Black headquarters, their attention focused on a wicked argument between a tall, spindly man with a hooked nose and one of the newer MIB recruits. The younger man, dubbed Agent Y, was doing his best to calm the other man down and failing. Everybody knew Simmons. He was loud, obnoxious and today, as always, he was being stubborn about what information the MIB agency knew about his own work.

Agent J had been recruited himself about a year back, and after an adventure and a half to get Agent K back from a Neurolizing, and near death by a planet destroying plant, he was happy to have his partner back. He leaned on the clear window looking down on the activities. Everybody in the vicinity, from aliens to passing workers, were eyeing the flare up with curiosity. J looked at Agent K, then back down at the chaos slowly taking control of itself.

‘Why does he always have to be that way?’ J said. Out of the several times Agent J had witnessed Sector 7’s passing, Simmons had screamed about just about everything every single time he had been there. Normally a pain in the ass to handle on a good day, he was unbearable when it came to business. 

Agent K wandered over from his conversation with Agent O. He was silent for several seconds before he spoke. ‘Dunno.’ was his only response. Agent O was at his side in several steps. ‘He refuses to hand over the new findings of the alien classed NBE2.’ She said. She scowled, then opened up her file folder, scanning over several notes there before passing it over to J. 

‘NB-what?’ J said, taking the file from Agent O. He read the notes there and whistled slowly. ‘’ I remember hearing about this. NBE1. Giant mechanical thing was found over a hundred years ago and stuck in Hoover Dam. Why is he being such a dick about this NBE2?’

K put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. ‘That’s what we’re trying to find out.’

**** **** ****

Bumblebee was quietly sitting in Sam Witwicky’s driveway, playing games over the internet to pass the time. He had just been ‘bought’ by the young boy’s father some days ago and his quest to find the glasses that would lead to the Cube’s discovery were that much closer. It was just a waiting game now, of waiting to hear from Optimus Prime and signaling his presence to the other Autobots that were with him. 

Bumblebee’s sensors drifted from the random game site he was reading to see the human, coat and bag in hand, run towards the yellow Camero. It seemed the boy was going to be late for school. Again. Bumblebee ignored the heavy thud of books in his back seat and the equally panicked weight of Sam throwing himself into the drivers side seat. He allowed the boy to drive him down the now familiar route to school and once in his usual parking spot, the yellow Camero settled down to surfing the internet yet again. As he watched Sam run through the school’s doors, Bumblebee was hailed by his commander, Optimus Prime.

: Bumblebee.: Came the familiar voice, faint from distance. :How is your search coming for the Glasses?:

:I think I may have found them.: The young Autobot commed back. :Do you wish me to send the coordinates once things are in place?:

:Do that.: Optimus said. There was a pause as he relayed the information to those with him. :Good job, Bumblebee. We await your final coordinates. I have contacted humans on my end and plan on meeting them once we arrive.:

The yellow camero would have smiled a smug grin had he had the faceplates and not sitting in vehicle mode. : Remind me why they call you NBE2, Optimus?:

: I am their second Non Biological Entity.: Came the blunt reply. 

Bumblebee sighed. :Can’t wait for us to get the glasses, get the Cube and go home.: he said. :I’ll keep in touch. Bumblebee out.:

It was several days later, after as Sam called it, a killer robot death match with Barricade, that Bumblebee was able to officially introduce himself and his Autobot allies to Sam and Mikaela. It was also the first time, much to Bumblebee’s embarrassment that he met up with Agents J and K. Bumblebee was utterly confused when a black car drove up the driveway to where the Camero was parked and two men got out. Bumblebee had a feeling he wasn’t going to like what would happen next. 

**** **** ****

Agents J and K looked at each other briefly before they got out of their black vehicle. 

K leaned back in his seat and stared at J. ‘Ready to meet your first NBE?’ he said. J smiled, a professional courtesy. ‘ Ready as I’ll ever be,’ he said. He waited for his partner to get out of the car before he, too, joined K in standing in front of the yellow Camero.

It was the battle with Barricade that had tipped the MIB off originally. Leaving a hulking, sparking , homicidal robot behind after a death match with it had left several agents dead when they realized their neurolizers didn’t work on what were now being called NBEs. From what little information the agents could glean from sector 7, they knew Bumblebee was tied to NBE2. How and why they didn’t know. Down the street several agents were already unloading their weapons should Bumblebee turn out dangerous. The yellow Camero could watch them unloading them with his sensors. 

It was looking downright ugly. Optimus wouldn’t like it at all once he got back from recon. The Camero’s spark dropped when he saw Sam’s bedroom light come on.

‘You-’ K started, his voice firm as he spoke to the Autobot. ‘- are under violation of section 14 of Earth’s warfare laws. We have proof of who you are, have seen what you can do and know you have connections to NBE2. You can no longer hide. If you would please come with us. We would rather do this peacefully, if you wouldn’t mind.’

The yellow camero didn’t move. He made a quick ping to his commander about his situation and to his relief realized they were closer than originally thought. He could hear Sam already running down the stairs and fighting his house coat as he struggled to speak to his friend. J coughed, raising his eyebrows expectantly and with a sigh BUmblebee transformed. 

He didn’t just transform. It was like watching an explosion of shrapnel. Instead it was a symphony of metal and gears that organized itself into a living being, rapidly expanding foreword then inwards again as yellow hood disappeared to form hands and legs. Piece by piece the Camero became Bumblebee, causing several agents to draw back in surprise. 

At this moment Sam came out , waving his hands. 

‘Hey! Hey!’ he yelled, running in front of the agents as if to futiley protect his car. 

K looked down at Sam. ‘And who would you be?’

‘I own this car!.’ he said. ‘Who would you be?’

‘We are a secret organization that monitors and controls alien activity on the planet earth.’ K said, motioning for Sam to move towards the other Agents gathering around them. ‘ Your ...car.... is in a serious load of trouble young man.’ 

Sam opened his mouth to complain, but he quickly closed it as his parents came filing out the door, his mom carrying Mojo, the family’s small Chihuahua.  
‘What is going on here?’ Mr Witwicky asked, looking more annoyed by the minute. Then he caught sight of Bumblebee and he froze, expression lost from his features. 

It was here that K took the man by the shoulder and led him to several waiting agents. ‘If you would please come with us, sir. We can tell you everything you need to know. ‘ 

It was chaos for several minutes as neighbors came out to gawk at the scenery. By this time Bumblebee had transformed back into his camero format, Sam nestled in the Autobot’s driver seat. When Optimus and his crew arrived, the chaos increased dramatically. In the end everybody was carted to MIB headquarters while neighbors were politely neurolized to keep the peace. 

**** **** ****

Optimus Prime stood arms crossed as several aliens milled about his feet without a second glance. If anything, the huge Transformer barely made an eye bat except for the few younger aliens traveling on vacation. Jazz stood behind agents J and K while agent Z took precarious notes. The other Autobots stood around Bumblebee protectively. 

‘As you may know, I am NBE2. ‘ Optimus Prime said. ‘I am sure Agent Simmons from Sector 7 has been misinforming you about my presence. I am here to find the glasses, which will give the location to the Cube. We need the Cube to save our species. ‘

‘The glasses are still at home.’ Sam said, drawing his housecoat closer around him. His mother shook his shoulder gently as the other agents present handed them each a cup of coffee. Optimus prime continued as he spoke in Agent Z’s direction, the aim to have a living document of the Autobots’ presences. 

‘We apologize, Agents, for not being more upfront, ‘ he said. ‘We are not in line with harming humans or other species caught in our search. ‘

Agent K walked foreword, staring upwards at the Autobot commander. ‘Which doesn’t get Bumblebee off from breaking Earth Law section 14- ‘No alien species shall wage war on earth Territory. What would you have us do?’

‘I fear,’ Optimus continued. ‘That the war is already here. We must not let Megatron - NBE1- get free. He, too, seeks the Cube. Barricade is one of many Decepticons also seeking the location of the Cube. We can help prevent our war on Earth if you allow us to battle those that seek to harm the planet. ‘

‘ We will demand regular reports of all activities.’ Agent K said, after a moments thought. ‘ And all casualties handled by us.’ 

‘And none of this scanning of our standard issue vehicles.’ J said. ‘We don’t be needing you to be confusing us with your headlights and... things.’

‘That we can promise from our end, agent J. The Deceptions will not be so careful.’


End file.
